Vents
ONaF 2= The Vents are a vital game mechanic used in One Night at Flumpty's 2, and they are used to keep The Owl at bay. There are two vents; CAM 4 and CAM 5. Appearance Left Vent The left vent is colored purple. The interior can be seen in CAM 4. It has a blue door with a face based on a jack-o-lantern. Right Vent The right vent is colored red. The interior can be seen in CAM 5. It has a red door with drawing similar to the Left vent's drawing, except it is frowning. Vent Cameras CAM 4 It looks like an empty metal hallway with a blue color which has a purple tone to it. CAM 5 It uses the same model of CAM 4, only this time with red color that has an orange tone, as well as the back wall pointing the opposite direction as CAM 4's vent. Gameplay There are two buttons in the office that close and open the vents. Pressing one will close one vent and open the other. As the Owl moves randomly, keeping an eye on each vent cam to know which one to close to prevent death is key. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages * Allows the player to close the vents to prevent the Owl from entering. * You can still see the button of the open vent with the lights off. * The laptop can see what is in the vents, so the player is able to tell if the Owl is coming or not. Disadvantages * The player can't open and close both vents at the same time. * The player can't see the button of the closed vent and their doors with the light off. Tips * The Owl's movements may be random, though it is most likely to fly to through the open vent. However, unless the vent cameras are checked to see which vent the Owl will fly down, it will automatically fly through whichever vent is currently open. Bugs * Rarely, the Owl can attack without the player seeing it in the vents. Trivia * The Owl is the only antagonist that enters the vents. * The vent's different colors might have been added to help the player determine which vent the Owl is coming through on the vent cameras, so the player could then close the same colored vent. * Both vents are connected by a very thin black rope. * It is currently unknown how the camera can stay suspended in the center of the vent, and furthermore, not collide with the Owl as it is traversing the vent. ** This might also be part of the work of Flumpty, since he is able to phase through objects, he may have imbued his colleagues with the same ability, or imbued the camera with a similar power. *** Regardless, as the game isn't meant to be taken seriously, this can be easily overlooked. |-|Gallery= One Night at Flumpty's 2 Vent Doors Vent -1.png|The left vent, closed. Vent -2.png|The right vent, closed. RED VENT.png|The right vent, open. PURPLE VENT.png|The left vent, open. Vent Cameras and Jumpscares Owl,flying through vent.PNG|The Owl in CAM 4. JumpscaresTheOwl.gif|The Owl attacking the player from the left vent. You can see the player turning the lights off, which didn't work as The Owl is nocturnal. Note at the first frame of The Player closing the Laptop showed a frame of Piglet smiling and with Flumpty attacking the player. CAM 4.png|CAM 4 with no one on it. Youtu.be-b0j Air6W1Q.png|CAM 5 with no one on it. Finally! GOT THE OWL IN THE RED VENT.png|The Owl in CAM 5. Vent Buttons Disabled vent.png|When the vent on the left side is closed Vent push button.png|When the vent on right side is open Category:Game Mechanics Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2